Just be Friends: Time After
by Zei-san
Summary: ...sostuviste mis manos y me devolviste una sonrisa que escondía algo de tristeza, parados en ese último lugar donde te dejaría de llamar mi pareja, nuestro último día juntos, rememorar todo lo que éramos y ver lo que seriamos de aquí en adelante...


¡Hola Zei-san aquí con una nueva historia esta vez un one-short!

Disclaimer: Este fic participa en el concurso de "Just Be Friends" del foro "Mundo Vocaloid". los personajes no me pertenecen ni tampoco la canción "Just Be Friends" el Crédito a sus respectivos creadores

¡Show is Time! ¡que lo disfruten!

* * *

"Just be Friends: Time After"

En la luz del atardecer convertida en noche, sostuviste mis manos y me devolviste una sonrisa que escondía algo de tristeza, parados en ese último lugar donde te dejaría de llamar mi pareja, nuestro último día juntos, rememorar todo lo que éramos y ver lo que seriamos de aquí en adelante. Ambos indecisos al momento de volver, ambos llenos de una extraña soledad con este amor punzante convertido en lágrimas con los recuerdos de 4 años de nuestras vidas.

-Luka…gracias por estar conmigo y…lo siento. - dije agachando la cabeza.

\- yo también lo siento, Kaito. Esto… esto hace tiempo que acabó… quizás nunca comenzó.-con esa mirada serena solo tuya reflexionaste.

-Time After-

Estoy en la cama, es sábado y es de día, ya lo sé, pero no puedo evitar querer dormir un poco más. La semana ha sido larga y cansada, estoy seguro de que apenas son las 8:30am o similar. Inerte en la cama me contraigo con el fin de profundizar mi sueño.

-¡papá, papá, papá!-siento la puerta abrirse, la cama se sacude por una serie de brincos. Mi pequeña SeeU intenta despertarme y no parará hasta sacarme de la cama-¡papá es sábado! ¡sal de la cama, vamos a ver a Luki y a los tíos!- mi niña me remueve con su alegría habitual. Suspiro y me resigno a mi destino.

-SeeU, ¿y si dejas a papá dormir una rato más? -le digo escondiéndome debajo de la sabana. En realidad ya estoy despierto, sólo quiero jugar con mi pequeña.

\- ¡no, papá! mamá está haciendo el desayuno y tenemos que estar en casa de tío Mikuo temprana…-me rio al escuchar como se equivoca al decir "temprano". Salgo de debajo de las sabanas, me levanto y cojo a SeeU en mis brazos.

\- Bien hija, tu ganas, tienes razón. Hay que estar "temprano" donde tus tíos. -remarco la palabra en la que se ha equivocado para que ella misma se corrija. Mi niña como siempre atenta parece entender su pequeño error y sonríe- vamos a desayunar después de que papá se bañe.

-¡Ok, así si llegamos tempranao…!-SeeU me mira como si confirmara que ha dicho correctamente la palabra aunque sabe que no es así-"casi" –pienso.

La bajo cuando estamos frente a la puerta del baño, beso su frente y la observo tomar rumbo hacía abajo por las escaleras. Me meto al baño y comienzo a lavarme los dientes, la cara y demás. Después me doy una ducha rápida, tomo una toalla y regreso a mi habitación, me cambio y estoy listo para bajar a la cocina.

-buenos días-digo como siempre, sorprendo a Rin abrazándola por la espalda. Beso su mejilla escuchándola reír y nuestra pequeña SeeU exclama.

-¡Yuuu amor de viejos!-ambos soltamos risas por el comentario de nuestra hija.

-buenos días, amor. -me dice Rin ignorando el comentario de SeeU besándome en un gesto de simple cariño.

-"amo a mi esposa"-pienso y finalmente nos sentamos a desayunar. Al terminar el desayuno acabamos de prepararnos y comienzo el repaso final.

-"llaves, Listo. Billetera, listo. Las Chicas…"- cuando creo que todo está listo, SeeU comienza a quejarse sobre que juguete meter en su mochila-"por poco… "- pienso y observo desde la puerta como mi Rin mediante una maniobra de pros y contras convence a SeeU de llevar un elefante rosa de peluche que apenas si cabe en el pequeño moral que lleva en la espada. Finalmente nos subimos al auto y entre la música de cierto programa que a mi pequeña le fascina y la radio llegamos a la casa de los Hatsune.

-¡hola tía!- grita SeeU mientras le cargo en mis brazos y Luka se acerca con una sonrisa para darnos la bienvenida.

-Hola, ¡SeeU! cuanto has crecido- dice Luka cargando en sus brazos a mi niña.

-¿si, verdad? ya alcanzo a la mesa de la sala yo solita- una sonrisa de puro orgullo hace que inspire y se le hinche el pecho. Nos reímos y Luka nos da la bienvenida a los tres dejando que SeeU vaya en busca de Luki, quien está como es costumbre en el patio jugando al futbol. La acompañamos y nos sentamos en una de las mesas del jardín. Pronto Mikuo, esposo de Luka se nos une y estamos listos para comenzar con la parrillada; esta es, por así decirlo, una reunión de viejos amigos de la preparatoria.

-jaja Kaito ¿cuánto tiempo? ¿Cómo estás?- Mikuo me saluda con un cigarrillo en la boca y un paquete de hielo en la mano.

-bien ¿y tu? Estas justo como te deje cuando nos vimos en la graduación- dije haciendo alusión al cigarrillo en su boca.

-¿qué? ¿quieres uno?- se ríe, a sabiendas de que deje el tabaco hace mucho.

-no, gracias. Llevo 5 años "sobrio"- nos reímos y me pongo ayudarlo con los preparativos para la parrilla. Pasamos un rato intentando encender las brasas de carbón pero fallamos en los 4 primeros intentos, hasta que oímos el timbre de la casa sonar y vemos a Luka cruzar el jardín para abrir la puerta.

-¡niños, si no se comportan juro que les quitare las DS!- después de un bramido, podemos ver a dos pequeños correr como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, los gemelos Lenka y Rinto se esconden tras un árbol y tras unos minutos Len entra al jardín con una mirada escrupulosa observando donde pueden estar sus hijos.

-¡Rinto, Lenka!- lo oímos poner una voz dura y el par de cabezas rubias asoman tras su escondite comenzando a caminar en dirección a su padre.

-compórtense, estamos en una casa ajena- Les dice poniéndose a su altura.

-sí, papa- responden al unísono los niños y luego su padre les deja que vayan a jugar con SeeU y Luki. -eres demasiado duro con ellos.

\- le oigo a Miku reñir a su esposo y este simplemente pone los ojos en blanco.

-y tú eres demasiado blanda- Len le sonríe y se dirige a donde estamos nosotros saludando con su buen humor acostumbrado.

\- ¿no han logrado prender la parrilla? ¿enserio?- el rubio nos aparta a ambos remangándose la camisa-mejor vayan a ayudar a las chicas con la ensalada- se carcajeo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la parrilla comenzó a humear con las brasas crepitantes.-y listo, pueden agradecerme la comida de hoy- se sentó con un gesto burlón en una de las sillas del jardín y puso los brazos tras la cabeza.

\- ¡calla y bebe rubio!- dijo Mikuo, tomando una de las cervezas de la cava con hielo para arrojársela a Len.

-bien, voy a buscar a las señoras para decirles que en una hora estaremos listos con la carne.- Mikuo se retiró esquivando a los niños que jugaban a las atrapas corriendo por jardín y Len me da una mirada acusatoria y sé que es lo que va a preguntar, sabía que me lo diría en cualquier momento.

-¿lo sabe?- finalmente pregunta apuntando en dirección por donde ha ido Mikuo.

-saber ¿qué?- me hago el desentendido y el rubio entrecierra los ojos.

-¿Mikuo sabe que estuviste a punto de casarte con Luka?- hago una mueca.

-sabe que tuvimos algo… y no estuvimos a punto de…

-¡no te atrevas a decir que no! ¡se escaparon para casarse! nadie sabe que paso en ese fin de semana, solo que al volver eran "solo amigos"- hizo unas comillas con sus dedos y yo suspire, así había sido la historia resumida.

\- exactamente, después de eso hemos sido solo amigos, comprendimos que era un despropósito y volvimos. Me hundí en la depresión hasta que finalmente tú y Rin me sacaron a patadas de mi departamento-tomé un trago de mi cerveza- me fijé en Rin y ella en mí, descubrí que todo lo que necesitaba era a ella y fin de la historia. Len, no hay nada más, con Luka solo somos eso, amigos.-el rubio me miró fijamente hasta dar otro trago a la lata ahora vacía y arrojarla en un cesto de basura cercano.

\- solo quería asegurarme, no fuiste el único en sufrir después de eso y es exactamente por Rin y Mikuo que te pregunto.-suspiro.

-Len, escucha-me acerque al rubio harto, esto lo iba a aclarar ahora mismo- Luka y yo pensábamos que nos amábamos, ok, pensamos que teníamos que estar juntos y que siempre seria así, pero sabes que sucedió ese fin de semana. Nos vimos tal y como éramos, habíamos salido por 4 años y en esos dos días nos dimos cuenta que nunca podríamos ser realmente más, ni amarnos como el otro merecía.- Len suspiró como si quisiera decir algo pero reteniendo sus palabras para que yo no lo notara.

-¡Chicos, pongan la carne que las chicas casi están listas!- Mikuo gritó al acercarse y Len cambió su expresión.

-¡claro, yo me encargo!-respondió el rubio para luego dirigirse a la parrilla y comenzar a poner la carne. Tomé una cerveza más y las chicas nos llamaron, la mesa estaba lista y la carne después de unos minutos también. Todos comimos y disfrutamos del rato, de algún modo terminamos hablando del pasado mientras los pequeños jugaban en el jardín y en algún momento el tema de mi relación con Luka volvió a salir, al parecer todos están extrañamente interesados en que había sucedido en aquel fin de semana.

-Vamos, se lo han guardado por 9 años ¡que más da!- mi esposa soltó dándole un sorbo a la copa de vino en su mano. Tanto Luka como yo nos miramos como si pidiéramos permiso al otro y finalmente entendimos que no había razón para esconderlo. Asentí con la cabeza y fue ella quien habló.

-él se peleó con mi padre, por eso nos desaparecimos-simplificó la introducción.

-espera, yo no me pelee con él, el hombre fue y me echó sin ninguna razón.-me crucé de brazos.

-ambos estábamos molestos. Nos hablamos por teléfono y acordamos que él me recogería en la madrugada del jueves.-continuó ignorando mi queja.

-salimos esa noche y nos quedamos en un hotel- dije yo al ver que Luka dudaba en como continuar.-hablamos de como tomarían todos el que nos casáramos en secreto, de cómo sería nuestra vida y al día siguiente, el viernes, buscamos un lugar para la "boda", algún lugar donde ignoraran que teníamos apenas 18 y que estábamos solos. Era apenas legal lo que hacíamos.-me detuve a la seña de Luka.

-¿si estaban tan decididos como fue que lo dejaron?- nos interrumpió Len y todos parecieron preguntar lo mismo con la mirada.

\- bueno…-respondió Luka haciendo un gesto con las manos para que todos contuvieran su curiosidad-el viernes no encontramos donde casarnos, fuimos a 3 sitios y en cada uno nos tomaban por dos niños con identificación falsa y rechazaban el tener algo que ver con nosotros. Recuerdo que en ese momento fue cuando nos dimos cuenta…-ahora fue mi turno de detenerla para yo continuar bajo la mirada expectante de todos.

-En realidad no estábamos enojados por la situación-sentencié suspirando y todos me miraron con cara de no entender- en esa circunstancias deberíamos haber estado frustrados, molestos, se supone que queríamos estar juntos para siempre…pero… en realidad no sentíamos nada…-Luka me miró sintiéndose dolida por el recuerdo.- nos sentíamos solos y por eso estábamos juntos. Al darnos cuenta de eso vimos que éramos solo amigos, quizás amigos muy unidos pero no más que eso.-todos miraron a Luka y está ocultó la tristeza tras el cansancio que el recuerdo le producía.

-nosotros pasamos el día sábado en nuestra última cita, hablamos de todo y de nada, hasta que finalmente se hizo de noche y ambos nos paramos frente a una fuente. Con una sonrisa recordamos todo lo que habíamos sido y prometimos ser solo amigos, sin rencores, ni nada por el estilo, el resto lo saben. Volvimos, me sentí horriblemente deprimida por haber estado engañándome a mí misma, hasta que a Miku le pareció que era suficiente de auto compadecerme y nos fuimos de fiesta con su hermano...- Luka le sonrió a su mejor amiga con confianza y gratitud mientras discretamente tomaba la mano de su esposo con una sonrisa. Yo solo pude mirar a los gemelos que me devolvieron una sonrisa como si me dijeran un "por nada" y en ese momento Rin tomo mi bufanda para darme un beso en la mejilla haciéndome avergonzar un poco.

-mamá, papá…- escuchamos a SeeU acercarse llamándonos y todos los adultos miramos en dirección de la voz de mi niña para toparnos con un cuadro enternecedor. Con unas caras de sueño completamente llenos de tierra seguramente por haber estado jugando en el jardín. Luki cargaba a SeeU en su espalda, igual que Rinto cargaba a su hermana Lenka.

-¡niños! están vueltos un desastre- dijo Miku. Len, Mikuo y yo nos reímos al ver a nuestras señoras mortificadas por el sucio en la ropa de los niños.

-déjalos, son niños, raro sería que no se ensuciaran- dijo Len recibiendo una mirada asesina de parte de las tres mujeres.

Los niños se rehusaron a bajar a sus pasajeras y se dirigieron a la casa junto a sus madres para que les quitaran el máximo de tierra posible y solo entonces Rin se dio cuenta de que Lenka y Rinto al igual que Luki y SeeU llevaban un hilo atado al meñique.

-Rinto, Luki ¿porque llevan ese hilo?-pregunto Rin y los dos niños sonrieron con una mescla de orgullo y satisfacción.

-Lo oímos en la tele, este es nuestro hilo de amigos... bueno el mío es de hermanos-contesto Rinto y miró a Luki haciendo una señal para que este continuara la explicación.

\- _"Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper".-_dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-siempre estaré con SeeU - dijo Luki.

-y yo con Lenka-dijo Rinto.

-siempre seremos amigos- dijeron las niñas abrazando a los chicos habiéndose despertado un poco.

Fin.


End file.
